Lee Kwang Soo
Perfi *'Nombre:' 이광수 / Lee Kwang Soo *'Apodos:' Kwangvatar, Jirafa, Icon Betrayal, Principe de Asia *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Namyangju, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 190cm *'Peso:' 78kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Zodiaco chino:' Buey *'Agencia:' King Kong Entertainment Dramas *The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) *Entourage (tvN, 2016) *Hwarang: The Beginning (KBS2, 2016, cameo) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016, cameo) *Puck! (SBS, 2016) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015, cameo) *It’s OK, It’s Love (SBS, 2014) *Secret Love (Dramacube, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2013, cameo) *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN 2013, cameo) *Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Canal A, 2011) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) *That Person Is Coming (MBC, 2008) Películas *Mutant (2015) *Confession (2014) *Five Siblings in Deoksu Village (2014) *Walking With Dinosaurs 3D (2013) (voz) *Maritime Police Marco (2013) (voz) *My Little Hero (2013) *Everything about my Wife (2012) *The Scent (2012) *Wonderful Radio (2011) *Battlefield Heroes (2011) Programas de TV *Running Man: Hurry Up, Brother (Zhejiang TV, 2014, Primera temporada Ep. 5) *The Amazing Race (Shenzhen TV, 2015, Segunda temporada, junto con Kim Jong Kook) *Healing Camp (SBS, 2015, Ep. 195) *Magic Eye (SBS, 2014, Ep. 01) *Taxi (tvN, 2014, Ep. 336) *Gag Concert (KB2, 2013, Ep. 681) *Yoon Do-hyun's MUST (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 54) *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2011, Ep. 229) *Running Man (SBS, 2010-presente) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2010, Ep. 25-26) *Come to Play (MBC, 2010, Ep. 286) *Star Golden Bell (KBS2, 2009, Ep. 230) *Introducing a Star's Friend (MBC, 2009, Ep. 56-57) Anuncios *'2015:' Ocean World CF junto a Nana *'2013:' QTV *'2013:' Post Box *'2013:' Fanta *'2013:' SK Energy *'2013:' Mambo *'2013:' Line *'2013:' Cosmo Men *'2012:' Pepero - Lotte Confectionery *'2012:' Outback Steakhouse *'2012:' Samsung Electronics Galaxy R *'2012:' Fanta *'2011:' Outback Steakhouse *'2008:' KTF SHOW Year-Old College Students *'2008:' Condition Power *'2008:' Happy Point Card Videos Musicales *Cosmic Girls - MO MO MO *PSY - Daddy (2015) *Turbo - Again (2015) *Kara - Runaway (2013) *A Pink & Teen Top's Niel - Fanta Time (2013) *Byul - You Are The Best (Teaser) (2013) *Skull & HaHa - Busan Vacance (2012) *LeeSsang - Kyuksantawoo (2011) Reconocimientos *'2016 Sina Weibo Night Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad en Asia *'2015 Fashionista Awards:' Premio al Mejor Fashionista Masculino *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio especial: Actor en miniseries (It’s OK, It’s Love) *'2014 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio de Excelencia en Variedades (Running Man) *'2014 3rd APAN Star Awards' Premio a la Estrella Mas Popular (It’s OK, It’s Love) *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio de Excelencia (It’s OK, It’s Love) *'2013 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la Amistad (Categoria Variedades) *'2013 SBS Entertainemnt Awards:' Premio del Publico; Estrella Mas Popular (Categoria Variedades) *'2013 KBS Award:' Premio a la Estrella Mas Prometedora *'2011 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Categoría Variedades) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella de Variedades *'2009 4th Asia Model Awards:' Premio Modelo de CF *'2008 Mnet 20s Choice:' Premio Estrella CF Curiosidades *'Educación:' Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Arts. *'Especialidades:' Ilustración, cómic y modelaje *'Tipo Ideal:' Una mujer que sea de estatura baja y de cuerpo glamoroso *Song Ji Eun de SECRET lo elijio como su tipo ideal. *Su mejor amigo es Song Joong Ki. *En el programa Running Man es conocido como el signo de la traición, por que incluso traiciona a sus compañeros de equipo. *Es conocido como el "Príncipe de Asia" debido a su enorme popularidad en gran parte de Asia, y por el enorme cariño que la gente del continente le tiene. *Revelo en Running Man haber estado interesado en la actriz Shin Da Eun. *Es gran amigo de los actores Jo In Sung, D.O, Im Joo Hwan y de la actriz Wang Ji Hye. *En la transmisión del 25 de enero de “The List 2016” se revelaron ocho estrellas que han sido nombradas como chaebols en ascenso. Lee Kwang Soo obtuvo el primer lugar, superando al actor Kim Soo Hyun *Su King Kong Entertainment, declaró que el actor está confirmado para una aparición especial en el drama "Hwarang: The Beginning" hacia el comienzo, aunque aún no se han revelado mayores detalles. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *HanCinema *Twitter *Instagram Galería leekwangsoo1.jpg leekwangsoo_4.jpg lee-kwangsoo.jpg 20100705_leekwangsoo-460x534.jpg Leekwang2.JPG Lee Kwang Soo.jpg Lee Kwang Soo01.jpg Lee Kwang Soo1.jpg Categoría:King Kong Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1985